AngelNotes
by thelotusangel
Summary: It has been years sence Serah Faron died and she is an angel. Angels can go down to Earth only if they have permisson to do so and can't be seen. She decides to go down to the human world and see snow and her family. Since Snow can't see her, she can write notes. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: concert

**I am starting another story. I deleted**** Legend of Link: Zelda's Awakening**** because I wasn't really proud of the story. I wasn't really creative with the name and you will see why when soon. Even if it doesn't seem like it at first this is a Snow x Serah story. There will be is a reference here at the beginning about how *spoiler* Serah died (in 13-2) disclaimer: I do not own FF13! **

It has been about 3 years since I had the vision that killed me. I never got the chance to see the new cocoon, I saw it from here though I wanted to see it in person. I was an angel and could go anytime I wanted after asking permission, but I was just sort of scared. I have many friends here, but I still don't feel like I fit in. I guess dying and coming to a place like this was just difficult to get used to. The best way to describe the area of the angels (**AN: I didn't want it to be heaven due to religions and such) **would be the area Fang and Vanille were from which is a beautiful place called pulse. My friend Tyler Came up to me and gets me out of my thoughts "Hey you ready to go?" I nod.

Tyler has shoulder length dark blue hair with golden eyes He always wore a white zip up shirt that is unzipped a little at the bottom so you could see his belly button and blue jeans. Everyone thought he was weird since he was very quiet and had a sort of dark back story (some even thought he should be in the area of the demons because of it)but when I got to know him he was actually pretty out going and nice. We were both sort of different for our own reasons and we became close friends. Zoey was the type of girl any guy would fall head over heels in love with due to her shy and mysterious attitude. She had long bleach blond hair with sea green eyes. She was very tan and loved to surf. She was pretty good at it too. She wore a pink tank top with light blue short shorts and wore knee length boots. These 2 were my best friends and I did practically everything with them.

We finally saved up enough money (yes we have jobs) to go to Black Winged Angels' concert (**AN: similar to Nickelback or Fall out boy). **It took place on the shore of a beach with the sunset in the background. We sit down, talking excitedly, waiting for the show to start. =p-=p-=p-=p-=p-=p- Towards the end of the concert Tyler puts his arm around me and I snuggle closer to him. I look over at him and he seems to be having a great time. Tyler and I weren't exactly going out, but we were defiantly more than friends. I didn't really want to get too close to him because of how much I miss Snow.

Before I know it the concert is over. "They are a lot better in person aren't they," Zoey said starting a conversation on the way to our car, "Which on is your favorite, Serah?" I think about it for a few seconds and say "I like the singer Jack" Tyler says, "but not as much as I or Zoey though, right?" I laugh and say "Of course you guys." They both laugh and Zoey looks at me curiously "I have noticed something. You have been acting kind of different lately." I give her a confused look. "Different? How so?" she thinks for a second before responding, "You have been kind of quiet lately and haven't been talking much. Is something wrong?"

"Kind of, I have just been thinking about Snow a lot and I really miss the big guy. Yeah sure he can be stupid sometimes, but he is the best boyfriend I have ever had. I guess I sometimes just miss being alive and seeing them every day." I didn't realize it, but tears started to fall from my eyes.

Zoey and Tyler pull me into a hug. (**AN: He calls her strawberry because she smells like them) "**Don't worry about it Strawberry, you got us." His expression is just so ridiculous I can't help but smile. Zoey looks down at me and says

"Yeah girly if you really want to see him just go down and see him, and your friends." I thought about it for a second. "I would, but I don't know if I'm ready or not." They look at me in understandingly.

By this time we are almost home. Tyler and I drop off Zoey (who lives with her brother) and head to our house. I didn't have enough money to pay the rent (it is actually very expensive), so Tyler let me be his roommate. We get home and go to bed.

**I wanted to continue, but the thing was I didn't know what to say next. So I figured I would just end it off there and see what comes to me later on. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good it is the first chapter introducing characters and all that you know? Hope you enjoy and don't forget to favorite and/or review!**


	2. Chapter 2: aniversary

**The Authors note at the beginning of the first chapter might not have made much since. This was originally going to be a FF13 story, but realized it would make more sense for it to be for 13-2. Now that that is cleared up let's begin the story. I didn't like how sort this chapter was so I am going to make it longer. **_**Italics are texts or flashbacks **_**by the way.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything other than a couple of characters and the plot. **

I woke up and began my usually morning routine. I was probably one of the only angels that had dreams about when they were alive (at least I haven't heard of that happening), and am getting tired of them Maybe it would be a good idea to go down to the human world. It would be better than having these dreams and worrying what happened to them. Well maybe later; I don't feel like asking today. I begin to head to the kitchen to get something to eat when I see Tyler. "Morning," I say in a tired voice. He smiles and says "good morning. Do you plan on doing anything today?" "Not really other than some stuff I have to work on," Was my response. "I see. If you want we can hang out later. When do you get off?" He says with curiosity in his voice. "Well, I get off at 2 PM. I promised Zoey (**I know I spell her name weird) **I would go shopping with her at 4. So if you are free around 5:30-6:00 then we could hang out then." "I should be free then. So see you then. Meet me at the cliff." We say our goodbyes and head out.

* * *

Work was boring as always. I had a weird guy with a mask flirted with me, but other than that nothing too interesting. I hear a beep come from my phone and noticed Zoey texted me. _I'm sorry, but one of my friends asked me out (eeep!) so instead of at the park could we meet up at my house? I kinda want your opinion on some things. _ This actually happens quite often which makes it difficult to hang out with her sometimes. She kind of goes through boyfriends pretty fast. _Sure. Who is it this time? _I took a running start and flew up in the air to get to her house.

When I got there I knocked on her door, her brother answered the door. "Hey Serah, What brings you here?" "Zoey wanted me to come over to help her on a date." "Oh really? Alright you can come in. I'm sure you know where her room is." Her brother always liked messing with Zoey, so after the date he is probably going to do who knows what. I walked up stairs and knocked on her door. "Zoey it's me Serah may I come in?" "What's the password?" Zoey usually asks people this so some stranger doesn't walk in. It is an interesting way of security I guess "Purple pandas." I always feel weird saying that. It's such a weird phrase. She laughs and lets me in. "Thanks for agreeing to help me." She reaches over to her I pod and hits the next button (It's on shuffle) and planetary (go) by My Chemical Romance is on (AN: **Listening to that album while typing this). **"No problem, who is he anyways?" "It's Cid Rains. I was extremely surprised when he asked me out, but now I don't know what to wear." I had a surprise expression on my face. "Cid? How did you manage to get with him?" I say while I'm looking through her clothes. "What about this?" She shakes her head "No, it's too pink. Can you help me with the back? I can't reach." I nod and grab the curling Iron and start curling. "Wouldn't you rather go natural? Your hair is pretty enough as it is." She shakes her head again. "I know, but I want my hair to be different for the occasion, you know?"

* * *

After getting Zoey ready, I went home and texted Tyler. _Are you ready Tyler?_ It took a little bit for him to respond. _Yeah, are you? __Yup! See you there! _I start to head to the cliff (walking instead of flying to give my wings a break). The Cliff is Tyler and I's little meeting place. It has a beautiful view of the ocean and the sunset. It is actually where we met. ** *flashback* **_I was sitting __on a bench_ _thinking about being dead. It was my first week here and I haven't said much to anyone. A lot of people thought I was a zombie because I haven't really said anything. I heard noise and quickly turned around. "Hey what are you doing up here by yourself like this_?" _a boy said looking at me curiously "I could ask you the same," I said quietly. He smiles and says, "I come up here when I need to think I didn't think anyone knew about this place." I smiled and said, "Oh….. I can leave if you want me to. I was just walking around when I stumbled into this place." He shakes his head and says, "No you can stay here. I don't mind company; 2 is better than one after all." I laughed, "In most cases it is. I'm Serah by the way, Serah Farron." "Tyler Williams. Nice name. I don't think I have seen you before. Are you new?" _"_Yeah, I got here about a week ago," I say quietly _***end of flashback***

* * *

By the time I was done thinking about that I was there. The Cliff is actually pretty close to Zoey's house so it didn't take me that long even by walking. Tyler wasn't here yet, so I sat down on the bench and took in the view. _This view will never get old _I thought to myself. "Boo!" I jumped not expecting it and saw Tyler. "Tyler you scared me!" He laughed and said, "Sorry I couldn't help myself. You were practically in your own little world. I even tripped and you still didn't hear me." "Really? If you don't mind me asking what's behind your back?" I tried to see what it is but he kept moving out of the way. "Close your eyes." I did what Tyler told me to do and felt him put something around my neck. "Happy 3 year friendship anniversary, Strawberry." I looked at the necklace and saw half of a heart and it said best. "Where's the rest of it?" He showed his bracelet (**AN: Serah gave it to him last year.)** and another charm was added that was a heart that said friends. "It's a best friends necklace. I have one part and you have the other. I thought it was neat and I wanted to make up for forgetting last year." I smiled and said, "Thanks. Friends forever right?" I pulled my gift out of my purse. "Here you said you wanted it right?" He looked at me with a shocked expression. "This is a signed CD of the Black Winged Angels. How did you get this?" "Well They were at the mall a couple of days ago and they gave out signed CDs. I was lucky enough to get there in time before they ran out." He pulled me into a hug. "Thank you so much!"

**I think this was a lot better than the first thing of this chapter. I didn't want to rush this story too much. Did you guys like my longest chapter I put on this site? Review Follow and Favorite! **


	3. Chapter 3: The meeting

**Sorry for the late upload! School started a few weeks ago so I didn't have time. The story will start getting to the actual plot this chapter so get ready for that. And I think I make this first part a little too dramatic. DISCLAIMER:I own nothing other than the plot, Tyler, and Zoey. **

I came into the kitchen and Tyler was talking to someone. "Okay" "How long will I be gone?" "A month? Why?" "oh okay. Bye." Is what he said. I couldn't tell what the conversation was about though. "Hey Tyler? Who was that on the phone," I said. He puts up his phone and says, "I got some work to do in a different part of the area of the angels and said I will probably be gone for a month." I was kind of surprised because he hardly ever gets sent out of the area that we are in. "Are you going to move again?" His family moves a lot because his father died he has had to take the job his father has. Last time this happened he was gone for a year and had really bad injuries. He shakes his head. "It won't be as long as last time I promise. Would you mind helping me pack," He says with hopeful expression. I look at him with a sad one and say, "I wish I could, but I'm coming in early to help Vanille fix something. Sorry." "I understand I'm leaving at 12 so I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll try to call you as often as I can, but I can't promise much." He takes me into his arms and I put my arms around him. "I really wish I could spend more time with you, Serah before I leave." We move away from each other and put our arms on each other's shoulders "Okay. Be safe alright? I don't want to lose my best friend." By this time there are tears in my eyes "I'll try, but I can't make any promises." He puts his hand on my face to wipe off a tear. This causes me to blush and I look at the clock and realize it is time for me to leave. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." I give him another hug and turn towards the door. He puts his hand on my wrist to stop me and says, "Serah there is something I want to tell you. I know you still have feelings for Snow and all but… I love you." His words really took me off guard and responded with a, "I really like you Tyler, but until I get my feelings strait I would like us to stay just best friends. I'm sorry." He lets go of my hand with a sad look on his face. "I know. I just wanted to get that off my chest in case something does happen. You probably should go. You don't want to have an angry Vanille chasing after you." We say our goodbyes and I head off to work.

* * *

During work I couldn't stop thinking about Tyler trough most of it, and we texted back and forth for a while. Now that I think about it this would actually be a good time to go to the human world (or whatever I called it in the first chapter. It would be nice to breath in a different type of air for a couple of hours; I texted Zoey to meet me in front of the council building.

* * *

I eventually made it there. Zoey was already there and asked, "What's up girlie?" I responded saying,"Well I'm ready to leave for the human world and wanted you to walk with me to the main room if you have time." "Of course! I can't believe you decided to go! Did you tell Tyler?" I nodded and said, "No not yet. I wanted to get permission first. Do you know about Tyler leaving?" I finished that statement with a sadder tone. "Yeah, I got to say goodbye to him too. Anyways let's go in." We went in and had small talk along the way and eventually got to the main room. A young woman was at the desk that fire engine red hair with beautiful bright green eyes said "Can I help you?" "Um… yes. I wanted to request a meeting with our leader? My name is Serah Farron and this is Zoey Martinez, but she is just walking with me." She nodded and said, "I'll ring you up. Sit anywhere you like." For some reason her cheerful expression changed to a death glare at Zoey for a second then went back to her cheerful expression. I shrugged it off as my imagination, and as we sat down I asked Zoey, "Is there something going on between you to?" Zoey shrugged and said, "She has been kind of Jealous of since I became close Cid and is Cid's girlfriend. No biggie." That's what I would call a biggie. "Isn't that stealing?" She shook her head. "nah, I have seen the way he acts and looks around her. If anything I'm saving him. I better go. Good luck girlie!" She walked off leaving me alone until Mr. Taylor was ready.

* * *

After a while I heard someone call my name. "Serah Farron, Oerba Yun Fang is ready to see you now." This kind of confused me so when I walked past the reservation desk I asked, "What happened to Mr. Taylor?" "Mr. Taylor has been out for a month now. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it." I nod and head to the room. I knocked and opened the door. "Hey Serah, it's nice to see you again. What is your reason for coming here," Fang asks. "I was just curious if I could go to the human world for the rest of the day?" I still can't believe Fang is working here. I honestly have no idea of how she reached such a high rank so fast. I have been trying for quite some time to be a higher up. Fang nods and says, "You can go, but there are a few rules you have to follow. You can only go twice a week and keep up with your duties as an angel. No one can see you no matter what unless you want to lose you wings. Lastly, you can't be there after sundown. Who knows what the Demons will do to you, understand." I nod and say, "I promise. I would like to go to New Bodhum if that is okay." She smiles and takes my hand. "Okay this will hurt quite a bit and you can squeeze my hand tight, but it's to make sure the contract is official." I felt a searing pain in my arm as a design burned into my skin. I tried not to scream in pain held Fang's hand tight. Before I knew it the pain was over. "And done. That wasn't so hard was it? How have you been," Fang said smiling "Pretty good I suppose," I say with a smile. Nothing else really happened after that. I was ready to start my new adventure! When I got home I grabbed my notebook and some snacks (in case I get hungry) and headed out.

* * *

**I'm gonna stop there. Not the best chapter, but maybe you guys will like it ;)**


End file.
